


Omovember Day 4 - During a Presentation or Performance

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crying, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Yugyeom has to use the bathroom during one of GOT7’s concerts but doesn’t want to stop the concert and risk the fans being disappointed.
Series: Omovember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 10





	Omovember Day 4 - During a Presentation or Performance

Yugyeom was glad to be dancing and not just standing still. If he was standing still he would most definitely be squirming. It wasn’t the first time he had had to pee while on stage, and while he knew if they stopped the concert for one of them to pee, the fans wouldn’t care, but he didn’t feel like interrupting everyone’s good time. 

They finished their song and took a break to catch their breath, screw around with other members, and interact with the fans. Now that he wasn’t dancing, he could feel the effects of a full bladder. They only had a few more songs left, he could do this. He distracted himself by messing with Jinyoung.

Walking was a mistake. Each step jostled his bladder. He really wasn’t sure if he could make it to the end of the concert. He tried to act normally, though a few members have noticed his strange behavior, they just don’t comment on it in front of the fans. 

He makes a misstep and trips. Someone caught him. Yugyeom couldn’t tell who because he was laser focused on the wet patch growing on his jeans. His legs gave out and he half collapsed, half drug the person to the ground, a puddle forming below him.

All of the noise around him seems to stop, blurring together. He can feel tears brimming in his eyes and he wills himself to be stronger at holding his tears in than he was at holding his urine in. He fails, the tears sliding down his cheeks, the reality of his situation hitting him and ripping a sob out of his throat. 

Someone is rubbing his back. He’s sobbing, bordering on hyperventilating. Someone pushes a water bottle to his lips, forcing him to drink. The cold water shocks him, and he snaps out of his panicked daze.

He jumps up, almost smacking Jinyoung and Jaebum, who must have been the ones comforting him. He bows deeply to the fans, “joesong  
haeyo!*”

The fans look sad. Did he do that? Yugyeom’s not left in his doubt long since the fans all shouted things along the lines of ‘We love you,’ ‘It’s not your fault,’ or ‘Please take care of yourself.’

He found himself overwhelmed by their fans love. Jaebum led him offstage, telling Jinyoung to entertain the fans while they got Yugyeom and the stage cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> *”joesong haeyo” is “I’m sorry!” according to google translate. If it’s wrong, I apologize.


End file.
